The Inevitable Crash
by 22kellea
Summary: What will happen when the four surgeons are in a plane crash? Who will die during the landing, and who will fight to survive through the night? Follow Shaun Murphy and the others in The Inevitable Crash. *Based on The Good Doctor-2017* *Reviews and requests are highly appreciated! :)(Don't be shy)* DISCLAIMER-I do not own The Good Doctor or Shaun Murphy (Some OC's are mine)
1. Just You Wait

The sun shined brightly on his face- illuminating his magnificent babyblue eyes. Unfortunately, Shaun had been placed at the back of the airplane, where the engine roared through his ears. However, he didn't seem to mind much. He had the inside seat- where he silently observed the setting through the window- with Claire in the middle and Jared on the outside.

It seemed as if the three of them were in some sort of love triangle that Shaun was completely unaware of. Jared looked at Claire with jealousy, Claire gazed at Shaun with the smallest bit of lust, and Shaun looked away, admiring the green and blue scenery below them. He looked as if he were trying to _memorize their location._

Suddenly, a slight crackling noise came from the engine of the plane. No one seemed to notice- except for Shaun. Claire could tell something was wrong when her vision was redirected towards Shaun's hands- pale and lanky, fidgeting relentlessly in his lap. Sure, he did this a lot, but this time was different. The pace had changed- it seemed more urgent. His brain pulsed, trying to think of something important over all the distractions surrounding him.

 _We're on a plane to the surgery of a lifetime, this is a good thing._ Claire tried to reassure herself. _Nothing bad is going to happen._

"What's wrong? She finally broke the silence, and with that, Shaun's thought process. She took advantage of the situation and hesitantly placed her hand onto Shaun's trembling ones.

"Nothing's wrong." Shaun pulled his hands away, not liking the random act of contact. Jared watched, unseen.

"I know what happened last time you were at a airport," Claire said, her voice as seductive and calm as she could possibly make it. "I just wanna make sure you're-"

"The plane engines breaking down." Shaun interrupted abruptly, not being able to hold it in or lie any longer.

"What? How do you know that?" Jared finally butted in, making it very clear that he was listening in on their conversation.

"If you listen closely, you can hear a crackling sound coming from the engine." Shaun explained in monotone. "The engine won't make it the rest of the flight. There will be a plane crash."

He looked back to the window, as if what he had just said didn't matter at all. The three surgeons- Melendez had joined in on their conversation from where he sat behind them- started at Shaun in utter shock.

Claire finally spoke up, saying exactly what was on the others' minds. "I don't hear anything." The others nodded in unison.

Shaun laughed slightly, an unusual sight. "That's because you're neurotypical. Everything I hear is louder." He turned back to the window, once again.

Dr. Melendez opened his mouth to protest- to tell Shaun that he was just being paranoid and that he shouldn't be acting like some kind of superhero for being able to hear what wasn't even there. But before he could even get his sentence out, he froze.

He heard it. He heard the engine. The noise seemed to be gradually getting bigger until all the passengers looked back, with looks of disgust and worry on their faces. They heard static over the intercom, but before anyone could make anything out of it, the noise stopped.

Everything went back to normal, or that's what it seemed like. People eased in their seats, but Shaun didn't. Both Melendez and Jared rolled their eyes and looked away, falling back in their chairs. Claire patted Shaun on the leg, telling him that there was nothing to worry about and that it was all over now. But still, Shaun didn't let go of the tense feeling that ran throughout his body.

A couple minutes passed, and just like that, the noise was back. Except this time it was louder and quicker. Shaun covered his ears from the sounds of screaming people and crying babies. He looked back out at the landscape, which now seemed to be falling sideways. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.


	2. Prospective

_Shaun's Prospective_

Shaun opened his eyes slowly- a loud ringing in his ears. It took him a while for his eyes to adjust to the light and to realize what had happened. _Am I dead?_ He thought dreadfully. He sprung to life the moment he felt a trickle of blood running down his forehead. He lifted his arm to wipe it away, only to find out his left arm was stuck in something. A searing pain shot through his limbs as his breathing quickened rapidly. Once his eyes were fully adjusted- with only spots of blurry vision- to the sunlight that shone through the tall trees surrounding him, he looked around to see what he was stuck on.

He gasped as he spotted a bloody hand- _his_ bloody hand- limp ad unmoving, stuck in what seemed to be a plane's wing. He then looked to see his location. There was no one around- no other parts of the plane could be spotted. However, he could hear people in the distance yelling. He couldn't tell if he were hallucinating or not. The voices sounded familiar, but he couldn't exactly put names on them. He heard his name. Whoever was calling knew him, and was looking for him.

"He-h…" He stuttered, trying to call back for help. He wanted to let them, whoever they may be, know he was still there, afraid that they would think he died and give up. He waited a minute- he counted the seconds. The yelling had stopped.

"Hel-Help…" He tried again, only to manage a low whisper not even the birds around him could hear. He had to do something. He had to get unstuck, _somehow._ He looked around once more. His vision was blurry, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. But he knew that wasn't an option yet. Finally, he spotted something useful- a rock. A rock about the size of his fist was laying right next to him. He scooted closer to it, careful not to cause too much pain in his hand. He clenched his free hand around the stone, bringing it up in the air with all his energy.

He perpare himself for the extreme pain he knew he was about to encounter. He counted in his head: _1...2…_

"Shaun!" He heard the voice again. _Claire_ he thought. The voice belonged to _Claire._ She was looking for him. She _cared_ about him. She wasn't giving up, and neither was _he._ With that, Shaun slammed the rock down on his trapped hand- screaming in agony, but successfully freeing himself from the quagmire.

* * *

 _Claire's Prospective_

She awoke, practically unharmed, laying in the dry grass, looking up at the tall trees that had once been beneath her.

"Claire...Claire!" Dr. Melendez urged her to get up, almost in a whispering tone. She turned her head, looking straight into his eyes as she forced her sore body up onto her feet. She glanced around at all the passengers, injured and in great need of help. Some were crying, holding their dead friends and children in their arms, and others seemed agitated. She spotted Jared out of the corner of her eye. He was tending to some of the people's wounds. He smiled at her, but she had no time to be happy.

Her eyes widened as she realized someone was missing. _Shaun_ was nowhere to be found. She took a deep breathe, before finally letting herself worry.

"Where's Shaun?" She almost screamed, earning the attention of some of the passengers. She looked around frantically, getting ready to run and search for him.

"Calm down. He's probably dead. There's nothing we can do about it." Melendez's words stung her, with the smallest bit of remorse in his voice.

"No!" She insisted. "He's probably burt somewhere. We need to find him!" And with that,she was off into the woods. Yelling for Shaun. Melendez followed suit, hesitating slightly- but definitely not as much as Jared. Claire knew he liked her more than she liked him. And at that moment, she felt she was making it pretty clear how much she cares about Shaun. But she didn't care. She just wanted to make sure he was okay.

The three surgeons flew through the gigantic trees- Melendez and Jared trying hard to keep up with Claire. She yelled like a madman, the others pitching in every once in awhile. Sweat ran down her forehead.

Just about to give up, she let out one last roar- this one seeming to be five times larger and stronger than the last trials. With that, she gave up, plopping down on a huge rock laying next to her. She jumped up from the rock, only seconds later, when she heard one of the most painful screams she had ever encountered. The three of them looked around until they located where the noise had came from.

"Shaun?" Caire continued yelling for him as she sprinted through the wilderness. She looked at her feet as she ran, making sure not to tri over a loose branch or anything that could slow her down.

When she finally looked up, she spotted him. Only about ten yards away from her now. She scratched his name once more, this time her voice broken, tears falling down her face as she assessed the situation. He was sitting on the ground, clutching his hand- covered in blood- rocking back and forth. Even through the obvious pain and blood on his face, somehow he still managed to look astonishing. He glanced up at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the light.

Claire ran over to him, her eyes already puffy and red. She forced him onto his feet and started limping back to where the rest of the plane and people were. After what seemed like five minutes of walking, she sat him down onto a soft blanket she had found while rummaging through a discarded suitcase.

"Stay here." Claire demanded to Shaun. He obliged, easily- obviously exhausted. The last thing he remembered, before giving into the recurring calls of sleep, was Claire- disappearing into the front part of the plane.


End file.
